Beautiful Boys
by LenaCalibrator
Summary: Todos esos chicos hermosos chulos y reinas y criminales maricas tatuajes de barcos y tatuajes de lágrimas


_Violencia barata y también un tanto de la canción de Beatiful Boys podrás encontrar aquí._

 _La cancion se llama Beautiful boys de Cocorosie por si no les aparece el enlace._

Era una noche fría.

Realmente fría, se colaba hasta los huesos; sentía que podía morir ahí tirado en el duro asfalto mientras el sabor de tequila barato y sangre se apoderaban de mi boca, mientras mi cuerpo ya había dejado de lado el dolor a causa del frió. Ya no era capaz de sentir el dolor de mi cuerpo golpeado y herido a causa de ellos, a causa de mi.

Pero ¿que había hecho yo Kuroo Tetsuro para merecer esto?

Ahhhh si, _nacido ilegítimamente de una puta probablemente_ , si ese era yo.

Si, definitivamente ese debía ser yo.

Pero eso no importaba porque ella me abandono y desde entonces solo fui _un precioso huérfano_

Fui mandado al orfanato, el tiempo paso ante ese lugar después de todo ello, fui _mandado al reformatorio_

Después de todo ¿quién quiere hacerse cargo de un niño o adolescente?

Nadie, nadie es lo suficientemente bondadoso como para cuidar a un niño inocente sin culpa de venir al mundo.

Pero me cuidaron, esas personas no eran bondadosas, esperaban para que yo creciera y cobrarme todo pero ¿Estaban locos?

¿Creían que les iba a agradecer? Después de gritarme, golpearme, escupirme, tratarme como basura, como escoria porque yo no era un ser humano para ellos, yo era simplemente la basura de una puta. Así de simple

 _A los diez años fue mi primera gloria_

Vamos, sabes a lo que me refiero a los diez años tuve mi primera erección y me corrí  
¿No es eso tan vulgar para un niño?

No, el vulgar en si era yo. Mi mera existencia.

Pero vamos yo no era cualquier niño, trabaje para mí para conseguirme comida, para darle más dinero a unos cerdos borrachos.

Para sobrevivir.

 _A los trece fui sorprendido robándole a una monja_

Pero ¿Cuál era el problema?

Ella no necesita tanto dinero, ni comida, ella solo rezaba a dios que no le hiciera nada mientras gritaba por ayuda y que Dios la ayudara y la ayudaron, a ella. No a mi.

No a mi cuando lo necesite.

Entonces

¿Dios no estaba de mi lado? ¿Me había abandonado? ¿No merecía la gracia de dios?

Se supone que Dios ama a todos, quiere a todos y espera por la felicidad de todos.

Entonces ¿Por qué a mí no me ayudo? ¿Por qué Dios me abandono? O ¿Acaso después de todo esto seré feliz?

Entonces ¿Por qué? Si yo hubiera tenido una madre que me cuidara, hubiera ido a la escuela, hubiera sido un buen hombre.¿Dios me habría ayudado?

¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente bueno para Dios?

 _Pero ahora mi historia de amor acaba de comenzar..._

Cinco años pase vagando, encontrando y escapando de todos y fue ahí cuando me empecé a prostituir. No era un chico lindo, no tenia gracia femenina por ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, moreno, cabello negro desgarbado, cara de puto psicópata, pero aun así lo hacía, a los hombres les encanta someter a alguien que se ve fuerte. Someter era como el placer de ser más fuerte ante otros, doblegarlos hasta hacerlos gemir como una puta barata.

No me importaba prostituirme; dejo de importarme con tal de tener dinero y seguir a la siguiente ciudad, donde nadie me conocía donde conocía nueva gente pero a la vez todo era la misma mierda, la misma gente podrida, la mismas calles podridas nada nuevo pero aun así tenía que llegar a la siguiente ciudad.

¿El motivo?

Ninguno, solo seguir y tal vez encontrar donde podía morir, encontrar nuevas drogas, nuevas emociones, y quizá encontrar la muerte por ahí.

 _Era un Hijo del diablo, con alas de paloma._

Fui a prisión después de ser encontrado robando una tienda, de nuevo no sabía cuántas veces había estado en una prisión, había perdido la cuenta.

 _En cada país sobre el cual ponía mis pies_  
 _Amaba la prisión_  
 _Era espantosamente encantadora la prisión._

No importaba donde, siempre era como estar en casa.

Pero aun así, en una ciudad cualquiera, en una hermosa prisión conocí a mi hermano Bokuto Koutaro, Mi hermano, de calle, de prisión.

Ambos teníamos Dieciocho años, teníamos tanto en común el humor ácido, abandonados por el ser que supuestamente siente más amor, hundidos en miseria, drogas y prostitución.

Éramos felices teníamos nuestros altibajos como cualquiera pero nos manteníamos.

El uno al otro.

Tirábamos y aflojábamos nuestras cuerdas, robábamos juntos, disfrutábamos y caíamos juntos, ocasionalmente el sexo entre nosotros corría como el viento.

Seguíamos juntos después de un año, teníamos Diecinueve y como de costumbre mudábamos de ciudad. La siguiente ciudad fue la perdición.

Ambos conocimos a dos Chicos Akaashi Keiji y Tsukishima Kei

Al igual que nosotros huérfanos, hundidos en la prostitución pero eran tan diferentes, tan hermosos, tan inteligentes, tan elegantes a pesar de estar en esta mierda, podrian estar en el basurero mas cutre y sus presencias lo hacían ver tan pulcro. Ellos eran menores que nosotros Kei con Diecisiete y Akaashi con Dieciocho.

Al igual que Bokuto y yo unidos como hermanos  
Pero ellos se cuidaban más, eran hermosos, lo hermoso es desbaratado y desmantelado en cuestión de segundos en lugares como los nuestros.

Pero para nosotros ellos eran ángeles, eran pulcros. No merecían estar aquí, si tan solo hubieran tenido suerte, tal vez aun ahora serian gente educada y exitosa.

 _Todos éramos chicos hermosos_  
 _Chulos y reinas_  
 _y criminales maricas_

Pero decidimos quedarnos en esa ciudad de mierda y putrefacción por ellos, así corrió el tiempo Veinte años sumaron nuestra triste existencia habíamos ganado la confianza de Kei y Keiji.

A creces, terminamos enredados hasta el punto de decir que eran nuestras respectivas parejas.

Conocimos el amor, Aquel sentimiento que nos salvaba aunque sea unos minutos, nos llevaba al cielo que nunca merecimos. Nos ayudaba a seguir vendiendo nuestro cuerpo a algún cerdo por dinero, por ellos para sacarlos de esa miseria.

Aquel sentimiento que nos daba calor, nos brindaban el calor que nunca tuvimos. Alegría emociones que no teníamos antes, que enriquecían nuestras almas y era tan maravilloso el sentirse amado y querido, nos estremecía, cada fibra era un terremoto.

Queríamos que durara para siempre, que el amor inundara nuestras vidas y solo aquellos sentimientos existieran.

La vida no es fácil, menos para nosotros.

Somos bastardos que no merecemos nada.

Keiji murió, a manos de un hombre que se obsesiono con el. La belleza que Keiji irradiaba era como la de la naturaleza, aquel hombre se obsesiono con el, dijo que si no era suyo, no seria de nadie.

Bokuto lloro océanos; después de todo era la persona que Bokuto esperaba. Keiji podía manejar perfectamente a Bokuto y aunque a veces parecía manipulación por parte de Keiji, no lo era sabia manejar y entender perfectamente a Bokuto, eran tan opuestos pero aun así se amaban era un amor más allá de los límites de ambos.

Kei se lamentó; lamento y lloro no haber cuidado y puesto más atención en Keiji en quien lo rodeaba. Se culpo diciendo que el pudo haberlo evitado, en que él fue quien lo cuido y le trato con cariño, un cariño de hermanos pero no estaría más ahí, ya no más.

Ya no habría mas Akaashi Keiji, ni para Bokuto ni para Kei.

Yo solo veía que ambos lloraban amargamente, tan destrozados, todo nos superaba pero intentaba ser fuerte, fuerte por ambos.

El funeral de Keiji fue dentro de un bosque dando a un lago; solo podía volver a escuchar los llantos, lamentos de que pudimos haber cuidado mejor de Keiji.  
Solo podía observar y guardar luto por aquel que yo también quería y ya no estaría mas.

El tiempo corrió, Bokuto entro en depresión y entonces

Se suicidó.. El no podía estar en un mundo sin Keiji.

Me lamente no haber cuidado mejor de Bokuto.  
Rompí en llanto mientras Kei me abrazaba y ahora el intentaba ser fuerte para mí.

Llego el año numero Veintiuno para mí.  
Kei tenía Dieciocho.

 _Kei fue ejecutado a los Dieciocho._  
 _El romance puro fue indiscutible_  
 _Angelicales Matones lo asesinaron y él era un santo para mí._

El era hermoso, era oro puro, pero como algo hermoso todos lo desean, al igual que una repetición Kei murió a manos de unos matones que querían abusar de él.

El murió.

Y no pude hacer nada, no pude defendedlo.

En mi mente pasan escenarios, donde Kei llama por ayuda y yo no estoy, donde la luna es destrozada y desmantelada, hasta hacerla perder su brillo.

El dolor que sintió, el miedo que sintió, la desesperanza, las veces que seguramente grito mi nombre para que lo ayudara y yo no pude ayudarlo...

Yo fui una basura que no pude proteger a mi amado y ahora estaba solo, totalmente solo pagando mi pecado...

No, mis pecados por no haber salvado a ninguno.

Ahora solo el dolor me ahogaba, el miedo de no verle más de un escuchar su voz llamando mi nombre, de no sentir su calor, temblaba, lloraba amargamente, sentía dolor, mucho dolor, dolor en demasía, quejidos que se ahogaban en mi garganta solo podía murmurar un Kei y pedir perdón, un dolor que se apoderaba de mi cabeza y de mis sienes, sentía frio, aquella era una noche demasiado fría.

Despedí a Kei.

En el lugar donde se encontraban Keiji y Bokuto.

Donde ambos descansaban.

Ahora estaría con ellos, tan solo tenía que esperarme.

Pero era y soy demasiado cobarde como para suicidarme.

Así que el tiempo paso, no era un gran tiempo a lo mucho uno o dos meses

Y yo me metía en problemas, lloraba, robaba, suplicaba, rogaba que alguien me matara pero solo llegaba a terminar demasiado golpeado y tirado en algún callejón recordando viejos tiempos.

Y así es como en esta noche llegue.

La noche es fría.

Y solo espero a que el frio y la sangre que emana de mí cuerpo, que el alcohol el mi sistema me mate, me ahogue y se lleve todas mi penas y mi vida, pero ahora solo tengo que esperar y si no muero hoy.

Solo tengo que repetir una y otra vez este mismo mecanismo hasta lograrlo.


End file.
